She Took His Glasses Off - Javert & Éponine
by mademoiselletori
Summary: Há uma nova aluna na curso de Filosofia da Sorbonne, e ela está não passa despercebida por seu professor. Javert/Éponine Modern AU


_She Took His Glasses Off - Javert & Éponine Modern AU_

-É uma gíria, você sabe - Disse Valjean, bebericando seu café. -Uma gíria das adolescentes. Quando elas dizem que querem tirar os seus óculos, quer dizer que estão a fim de você. E essa é outra gíria adolescente.

-Ou elas querem dizer isso, ou querem que eu não consiga enxergar - Respondeu Javert, bebendo seu próprio café. Ambos olharam um para o outro e riram ao mesmo tempo. Jean Valjean e Javert se conheciam desde os tempos da universidade, quando ambos haviam estudado juntos. Eles costumavam brincar que estudar na Sorbonne, na mesma classe e no mesmo horário era como estar na mesma prisão, na mesma cela, pelo mesmo período de tempo. Valjean era o animado e brincalhão, e Javert era o sério e racional. Um arrastava o outro para festas, e o outro o impedia de fazer coisas perigosas... Quando possível. -Droga, Valjean, a linguagem das adolescentes é mais difícil do que o maldito Latim.

-É, eu sei, mas elas são engraçadas, na maioria das vezes - Disse ele, e em seguida arregalou os olhos e indicou a porta com um gesto discreto. -Não olhe agora. Uma garota acabou de entrar. Deve ter uns dezoito, dezenove anos. Não olhe, ainda não. Pronto. Pode olhar. E aí, o que faria se ela tirasse os seus óculos? Tiraria a roupa dela ou se faria de desentendido?

-Valjean...!

-Responda.

-Tanto faz - Murmurou Javert com certa irritação em sua voz. -Eu mal consigo vê-la.

-Meu amigo, você é chato, não cego - Respondeu Valjean, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso. -Ah, você pode vê-la. E então? - Perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

Javert revirou os olhos:

-Me faria de desentendido.

Valjean jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

-Tem razão, tem razão; quero dizer, olhe para o nariz daquela garota! Aquilo decididamente não é normal - Ambos suprimiram risos debochados e se entreolharam quando uma garçonete do café passou por eles. -E essa daí? Tenho algumas alunas mais bonitas, mas ela não é nada mal.

-Me faria de desentendido. - Respondeu Javert, desviando o olhar da garota. -De novo.

-Jura? Você anda muito crítico, meu velho - Disse Valjean, revirando os olhos. -Quero dizer, quando foi a última vez que transou com alguém? Deve ter sido na década de oitenta! Precisamos te arrumar alguém.

-Eu estou muito bem sozinho.

-Estou falando sério.

-E eu também - Replicou Javert. -Estou perfeitamente bem deste jeito.

-É, bem que o nosso professor de Hebraico do terceiro ano me disse uma vez que achava que você ia morrer solteiro e sem filhos. Acho que o velho estava certo, afinal.

-Ele disse isso?

-Alguma coisa do tipo. Mas acho que trocou "filhos" por "fedelhos".

Os dois se encararam, sérios, por alguns minutos, e então riram novamente, assumindo novamente o lugar dos dois rapazes de dezenove anos que costumavam correr pelos pela Sorbonne quando percebiam que estavam atrasados para alguma aula.

...

-...Portanto Platão defendia abertamente, dentro do possível, é claro, o modelo das ideias imutáveis. Ele costumava dizer é certo que o Universo está sempre mudando, que as coisas nascem e morrem, mas é igualmente certo que existem coisas que não morrem e tampouco mudam. Do contrário, teríamos apenas opiniões, mas nunca um conhecimento concreto sobre elas. - E com o final da fala de Javert dirigida à aquele auditório lotado por jovens e ambiciosos universitários, a maioria muito interessada, o relógio da Sorbonne soou as 2:30 e todos guardaram seus livros e se levantaram de seus lugares, espremendo-se pelas portas nas laterais do auditório. Depois de dois anos eles já não esperavam que o professor os autorizasse a sair, como teriam de fazer em uma escola normal.

Depois de alguns minutos todos os rapazes e moças que antes haviam estado tão concentrados naquela explicação sobre Platão e suas teorias sobre o Universo e as pessoas agora já estavam andando pelos corredores da faculdade, conversando em grupos ou se dirigindo a algum lugar tranquilo para tomar uma xícara de café e ler um livro antes da próxima aula. A única que permanecera no auditório, além de Javert, fora uma jovem de pele bronzeada e olhos escuros chamada Éponine Thénardier.

Javert nunca reparara muito nela. A garota permanecia quieta durante todas as aulas do semestre, e só falava e dava sua opinião sobre determinado assunto quando esta era abertamente requisitada. Caso contrário, sua boca era um túmulo e seus olhos, um maravilhoso caos banhado em mistério e melancolia. Se ela não fosse tão bem suas provas no final de todos os semestres, Javert diria que Éponine comparecia às suas aulas, mas sua mente não. Sua pele bronzeada contrastava com seus cabelos castanhos ondulados que caíam pelos seus ombros e seus dedos pequenos e delicados que anotavam tudo o que ele dizia durante a aula. Ela cruzara seu olhar com o dele umas duas ou três vezes, e logo o desviara para o relógio ou para o seu colo. Javert, por algum motivo desconhecido, ficava perturbado após ser vítima de um dos olhares melancólicos da garota; ele imaginava quantas histórias, quantos segredos, quantos medos existiam por trás daqueles grandes olhos castanhos que piscavam lentamente conforme as palavras complicadas sobre Filosofia enchiam os ouvidos de sua dona. Ele imaginava como seria Éponine Thénardier. Imaginava se ela seria como Anna Bolena, ou se estava mais para Ofélia; imaginava se ela era daquele jeito com todos, ou se nutria um ódio especial por ele, seu professor; imaginava se ela passava as suas tardes escrevendo poesia e ouvindo peças de Bach ou se preferia fumar e sorrir para jovens universitários que em breve se veriam perdidos em seu sorriso profundo e misterioso, e então lhe pagariam uma bebida e mais um maço barato de cigarros. Javert imaginava se ela aceitaria que ele lhe pagasse uma bebida e um maço de cigarros.

Quando se deu por si novamente, Javert girava uma caneta entre os dedos e observava a jovem Éponine, que parecia estar absorta em seu livro, uma cópia desgastada de _A Divina Comédia_ que provavelmente fora comprada em um sebo que vendia livros a dois euros ou que havia sido um presente de um parente distante que já havia se cansado de Dante. Ele agarrou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever, baseado em suas vagas observações:

 _"Ela era muito quieta, ou falava muito alto. Levava as coisas muito a sério, ou não tão a sério, afinal. Ela era muito sensível, ou muito fria, com um coração duro como pedra. Ela odiava com cada fibra de seu coração ou amava com cada célula de seu ser. Não havia meio-termo para ela. Ela queria tudo, mas não se arriscava por nada"._

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente quando ouviu um pigarreio: Éponine estava ali, ao seu lado, como um fantasma. Ela não fizera nenhuma barulho ao se levantar e caminhar até ali, ou ele estava tão concentrado em sua breve descrição sobre uma garota da qual nada sabia que nem ouvira nada do que se passava à sua volta. Javert se apressou a esconder o pedaço de papel no qual escrevera toda aquela bela e dramática poesia envolvendo sua aluna e então forçou um sorriso para ela:

-Ah, olá, _mademoiselle_ Thénardier...?

-Estava escrevendo sobre mim?

-Desculpe?

-Aquilo, aquele pedaço de papel era... Sobre mim?

Ele não sabia o que dizer. O que aconteceria se lhe contasse a verdade? Ela ficaria brava? Talvez ficasse lisonjeada, e até mesmo corasse daquele jeito encantador exclusivo às jovens universitárias. Era impossível tentar adivinhar qualquer coisa que se passasse na mente de Éponine Thénardier.

-Era uma... Descrição. Sim, uma descrição; é sobre a personagem do livro que estou escrevendo. Ela é... Audaciosa, e petulante, mas de um jeito único - Disse Javert, e Éponine ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo interessada. -É atrevida, e diz coisas ousadas. É uma garota má, mas eu gosto mais dela do que de mim mesmo.

 _"'Gosto mais dela do que de mim mesmo'?"_ , pensou Javert, confuso e arrependido com o que ele mesmo acabara de dizer. Qualquer mínima tentativa que ele estivesse tentando fazer de se aproximar daquela garota fora por água abaixo com a sua aparente falta de amor próprio, _"meus parabéns, você consegue uma indicação para o Prêmio Nobel mas não consegue falar com uma maldita garota"_.

Éponine riu e se sentou ao lado dele. Antes que Javert tivesse tempo para pensar ou protestar, Éponine se inclinou e colocou um beijo em seus lábios. A jovem sorriu ao ver a confusão e a surpresa ambas estampadas no rosto de seu professor, e então completou, com um sorriso tímido:

-Seus óculos estão embaçados. - Ela se inclinou em sua direção novamente e desta vez, ao invés de plantar mais um beijo inocente em seus labios, ela tirou seus óculos e limpou-os com a manga da camisa. Éponine sorriu e colocou os óculos de volta no rosto de seu professor aturdido. -Melhor assim?

-Melhor assim. - Ele murmurou, atônito. Naquele momento, Javert pensou que Éponine não deveria ser comparada a nenhuma figura feminina da História: ela deveria se tornar uma personalidade histórica ela mesma. Não como a Anna Bolena, muito menos como Ofélia, mas como Éponine. Somente Éponine.

A jovem Thénardier o beijou novamente antes de seguir seu caminho para fora do auditório e desaparecer no corredor da Sorbonne, no meio de tantos outros alunos. Javert não sabia o que sentir; não sabia se continuava ali, tocando as astes de seus óculos, ou se corria para fora do auditório, atrás de Éponine, chamando seu nome. Ele se lembrou do que acontecera segundos antes, e então sorriu. Sorriu para ela, para a garota que acabara de tirar seus óculos, para si mesmo e para o Universo.

-Meu velho - Disse Valjean, que observara tudo encostado contra a porta dupla do auditório, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. -Que mulher!


End file.
